humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Secret
The Secret'' dispels the old myth that Aladdin was only entitled to three wishes on the magic lamp. It insists that once you know the secret you can make as many wishes as you want to. The method fixes no limits and the universe is infinite, so the only limits are those imposed by the limits to our aspiration, our receptivity and our personality.' Material benefits Its quite liberating to know that there is no limit to the genii’s generosity and beneficence. In very mundane terms, this means that an individual can go through life seeking and achieving an endless list of objectives – new cars, new houses, better jobs, enjoyable entertainments, thrilling adventures, better friends, attractive companions, etc. In fact, the endless pursuit of more and better material, social and psychological objectives does describe the lives of most people. Some fail to achieve even the minimum requirements for survival. Many succeed in fulfilling a wide range of their aspirations to a greater or lesser extent. A few claim that they get just about everything they aspire for in life. They swim at the top, enjoying the best of everything and glorying in their own success. But is this really what ''The Secret is about? Is The Secret only a means for satisfying personal needs and greeds and inflated egos? Higher Career Accomplishment The Secret can help us solve problems and attain immediate goals that now appeared impossible. The results achieved by this method vary according to the person who applies them. The Secret can help us achieve the maximum that our aspirations, receptivity and personality are capable of. But that does not mean we are limited by our present receptivity and personality. They too can be expanded and made capable of much Higher career accomplishment. Romance Most of us aspire for something beyond material rewards and social recognition. We dream of joy fulfilment through romantic relationships or at the very least the happiness and security that issues from harmonious human relationships. Here too The Secret can help us find the right person. It can even help us restore the intensity of romance in a relationship which has lost its sweetness. But relationship is not a one-time achievement. It is an on-going affair. Even The Secret can ensure that romance will last, unless we do our part to qualify for that higher state of existence. You can learn the [[The Secret of Romance | The Secret of unfailing success in romance]] and spiritual methods to achieve and preserve Harmonious human relationships. Personal growth The Secret focuses on applying this method to acquire things that we want. But that is not the only or the highest use or value of this knowledge. The material and social results which The Secret offers to us are the least valuable portion of what the genii is willing to give. Far more precious is what The Secret tells us about ourselves and our potential for accomplishment. It tells us that we have the potential to achieve anything that we aspire to achieve. That is an incredible knowledge that empowers and liberates! It is far more valuable than the long list of objects we can ask for and attain, because it tells us that we need not spend our lives in the endless, hurried, worried pursuit of objects at all. We can apply The Secret to achieve whatever we need and then get on with the real purpose of life. That raises the question “What is the purpose of life, if not the pursuit of the things we need?” The Secret tells us that we are the creators of our own lives. This means we are capable not only of creating the things we want to have; we are also capable of creating the person we want to become. The Secret liberates us from the belief that our personal characters, capacities and destinies are fixed and limited by genetics, early life experience or social environment. In the words of the ‘’Gita’’, we can not only “achieve anything we want to achieve.” We can also “become anything we aspire to become.” In fact, the method of The Secret subtly encourages us to concentrate all our attention on being better human beings, rather than on seeking more material possessions. It tells us to be entirely positive in our consciousness, to be unwaveringly cheerful and patient, to have faith that the future will bring all the happiness we aspire for, to be grateful for all we already have received, to have goodwill for everyone and grow by being. This is not just the formula for material accomplishment. It is the formula to become a better, happier, more fulfilled human being. It is a formula for personal growth. Learn what it means to become a better person. Discover methods you can apply for Stages of personal growth. The Ultimate Secret The Secret tells us we can have whatever we want. It also tells us we can become whatever we want. But this is not all that it tells us. This same knowledge can be applied for an even greater purpose – to discover the true nature of the universe. It offers us the knowledge that the universe is an inexhaustible infinite source of beauty, love and joy – at least, it can become that for us and for everyone provided we consent to make our consciousness entirely positive. In other words, The Secret offers us a way to experience the spiritual truth of existence first hand and to make it a reality in our own lives. More empowering than to know I can have whatever I want to have or that I can be whatever I want to be is to know that the universe is and can be all that my highest aspiration could ever want it to be – conscious, benevolent, infinitely powerful and joyous. The Secret offers us the knowledge that the universe is evolving spiritually through us. As we acquire the knowledge of The Secret and consent to apply it positively in our own lives, we change the nature of the world around us, we change the character of the universe and how it responds. The evolution of our personal consciousness to a higher level enables the consciousness of the universe to evolve to a higher level and for both ourselves and the universe to manifest more of the infinite potential which is our true being and nature. The ultimate secret of The Secret is that we don’t need the genii to grant us three wishes or an infinite number of wishes. We only need one wish to be fulfilled – that The Secret is true – because this means we and the universe can become all that we can ever aspire to become. The Secret tells us that this is already the true nature of reality. Our wish has already been granted. So why wish at all. It is enough that we realize the truth of this knowledge and live in it. Everything else will unfold. ---- Raise questions about The Secret and provide answers to questions raised by others in The Secret: Forum Or make comments and raise questions on our blog '''[http://usingthesecret.blogspot.com/ | '''Using the Secret]. Or send an email with questions or comments to '''''See also other articles on The Secret http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Life Category:Prosperity Category:Accomplishment Category:The Secret